ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:67.84.9.155
Article edits When adding an extensive amount of information to an article, please divide it into paragraphs. This makes your entries easier to read. Thank you.--31dot 19:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Another warning Just letting you know that even though you are now using an IP, this is still in effect. Your last block was six months. Doing this again will result in a block of eight months for the user name and two weeks this IP address. As already stated to you, we don't mind you expanding the articles, but please learn our standard style of writing. Go easy on the episode titles; if you're writing about one specific episode or series for an extended length (i.e. really strong Trek connections), that's fine, but rattling off different episodes from different shows in one paragraph is purely monotonous and annoying. Also, watch the language; remember this is an encyclopedia, so terms such as "next up," "elder statesmen," and opinions like referring to an episode as "humorous" should be avoided. I hope this helps. We'll see, I suppose. :-/ --From Andoria with Love 03:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Could you please explain how sayings like "fruitful run" or "after the dawn of the new millennium, Shea's television career picked up steam" are in any way encyclopedic? While you hard work it appreciated, your approach comes across as hokey, please follow Shrans directions above. --Alan 17:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) By the way, since you (again) could not heed warnings and follow policy, this IP address has been blocked for a period of two weeks. The block occurred on 24 March, so you'll be blocked for another week and two days. Your username, TREK & C.S.I.3, also had its block extended to eight months. Technically, since you are the same user and you are circumventing your block, we should have blocked you sooner. But we tried to play nice and give you a little more time, but apparently you are unwilling or unable to learn and are content with simply ignoring us. What we are asking of you is simple. This is an encyclopedia, and you must write it as such. This means that phrasings like those described above should be avoided, as should clogging pages with an excessive listing of episode titles. I believe this will be the last time any of us contact you to ask you to stop what you're doing; from now on, the only responses you will get from us are blocks. If you really wish to continue writing for Memory Alpha, then please learn how to write for Memory Alpha. Your attempts to expand articles really are appreciated, but your approach is not. Please learn to follow the rules and instructions we have laid out for you. This will be the last time we ask. --From Andoria with Love 15:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::I have seen episode titles on other actors pages before & after I started editing. Why when I do It Is It against Memory Alpha policy? You have stubbed actors who have careers spanning decades. On Vaughn Armstrong's page all you had was his Star Trek work and nothing to do with Vaughn Armstrong-The Actor. I gave Armstrong a real profile & there are others like Morgan Woodward where again all you have are his Trek appearances. Do not dare punish me for actually taking the time to give these actors some depth. Christ, Mitchell Ryan's page is nothing more then a glorified stub and how many years has he been an actor? Your block policy is oppressive, selective and highly unreasonable. Ok, we'll try this one more time. Yes, there have been episode titles on MA before and after (I've added a few myself). That is not the problem. The problem is the needless excessive listing of episode titles within paragraphs. As I explained above, if there is a TV episode with strong Trek connections which needs to be explained in more detail (i.e. two Trek actors played siblings, or both actors' characters were somehow connected), I don't see a problem with that and I don't think anyone else does, either. The problem is this: :So-and-so had a mightily fruitful run on ''Such-and-Such along with Whats-her-name, appearing in many episodes with Trek alumni like "Blah Blah Blah" with This Guy, That Guy, and The Next; "Lalala" with Someone Else; and "Holy Snikeys!" with Actor #1, Actor #2, and Actor #3. He later appeared on Something Else with This One Guy in "Random Episode Title" with Yakkity-Schmackity. In the dawn of the new millennium, he starred in Wild Crazy Kitties, but it was not to last for it was canceled after only five and a half episodes.'' Do you see the problem everyone else on this site is seeing? I hope you do. In addition to the excessive episode titles, you have non-encyclopedic language like "in the dawn of the new millennium" -- what the hell, man? These are encyclopedia articles, not movie trailers. The main problem is this has been explained to you over and over and over again, with all the patience we can possibly muster. We realize that you're trying to help, but you're ignoring policy to do it. You are not giving these people "real profiles;" if you were, there would be no problem. With your episode titles and writing method, you're turning the articles into cluttered messes that are difficult to read, assuming people want to read them after getting past the first five or ten episode titles. If you want to continue writing here, there are just two simple things you have to do: #Go easy on the episode titles. If it's an episode that needs to be discussed in depth because of some major Trek connection, that's fine, but otherwise the series title will do. #Write as you would write an encyclopedia. Check out any encyclopedia online or at home or at any bookstore and see what kind of language is used. Phrases like "Land has not had that much of an acting career either on film or television" will not be in there. I hope all this helps. If you have anymore questions regarding the policy, please ask us. But we're done explaining what you are doing wrong. As for the "oppressive" blocks, remember that if you hadn't been ignoring us and adding things you didn't need to waste your time adding (i.e. episode titles)... you wouldn't have been blocked. --From Andoria with Love 22:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Additional appearances Please note that the "additional appearances" section of performer pages is for actual additional characters. It isn't for the same character wearing a disguise, it isn't for the same character dressed differently, it is for an actual different character being played by the performer. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) What part of this did you not read or understand? --OuroborosCobra talk 21:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Featured Do not just add to any article you feel like it. Articles go through a nomination/vote process to be approved for Featured Article status. Thank you. — Morder 03:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Notice Consider yourself on notice that if you persist in the behavior that you have done in the past, you will be blocked again. If you demonstrate that you have learned how things should be done, you will have no problems from anyone here.--31dot 00:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC)